


Midnight dancing

by Kiwi_Bitch



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ballet, Ballet Dancer, Ballet dancer Tommyinnit, First work on ao3, IRL Fic, Out of Character, dance pog, dancer TommyInnit, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Bitch/pseuds/Kiwi_Bitch
Summary: ahhhhh I'm trying to make a dancer tommyinnit storythe name has nothing to do with the story, enjoy :)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Midnight dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dance of the Knights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336503) by [daysinthespringsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinthespringsun/pseuds/daysinthespringsun). 



> keep in mind even though I do ballet, I suck at spelling. so if something in french is misspelled please tell me.  
> I hope you like it :)
> 
> I'm shit at writing interactions with them, so like I'm using ✨timeskips✨  
> 😩  
> I also pause it randomly, until I can think more

"Class! today is a day to see how far you've gotten at the combination. As you all know you will be doing it alone. Does anyone want to go first? No? Alright how about Claire? why don't you go first?" the teacher said with authority

The music started playing, and Tommy went over the combination in his head, while watching the next few students go.  
balancé, balancé, piqué passé, piquè passè, piquè sous-sus, then the left side. It was soon his turn to do the combination, Tommy went into a fifth position with his head over his right side, and hands in low fifth. He did it with grace, just like his classmates. 

"Where did the time go? Come center let's do a reverence." the teacher said in a sort of happy surprised voice. 

Everyone headed to the center tired. They curtsied or bowed, then clapped for each other.

"Make sure to stretch when you get home!" the teacher said as everyone left.

Tommy soon found his mom's car in the parking lot, as he went inside the car his mom asked "so how was class?"  
Tommy instantly replied explaining what they all did in detail. He was having such a nice time explaining he didn't even notice when they got home. When he got in his house he instantly went into his room, to stretch and get changed. 

✨the next day✨  
"shit shit shit. I am supposed to call with someone now!" tommy frantically said while trying to get on discord.  
"Hello my friends" tommy said loudly when he joined the call  
"hello," phil, wilbur, and techno responded  
✨timeskip✨  
"so does anyone have any talents they want to share that they kept secret?" phil said in a joking tone, trying to keep conversation going. "sorry big man, I got nothing" "I'm gonna go plot against the government, want to come?" techno asked with a straight face wilbur started chuckling "Tommy!" "sorry guys motherinnit is calling, I'll be right back" with that he left the room "tommy try and remember to take your point shoes * into your room, they could get really messed up." "alright, I will" he went into his room with his point shoes, mumbling some thing like "whyy cant I just remember to keep them here" "tommy? are those ballet shoes?" phil asked "huh? oooh ya sorry, I haven't told you guys. I do ballet" tommy said with slight uncertainty He knew they wouldn't react badly, he was just nervous about how they would react to learning about it. "wait can you do like jumps, and stuff?" wilbur asked "ya big man, I can do jumps and stuff" "cool" "how long have you been taking classes?" techno asked in his monotone voice "like 7 years I think" "that's really cool tommy"phil said "soooo who wants to make a video with the funniest mod? eyy my friends" tommy said in his normal laud voice . .................................................................................................................................................................. and they all live happily ever after 🐈 .................................................................................................................................................................. *= yes I'm aware that it's not common for males to wear point shoes, just go along with it ty


End file.
